


Lost and Lonely

by KillerQueen66



Series: SuperCat Oneshots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen66/pseuds/KillerQueen66
Summary: Cat is dead on her feet, suffering from sleep deprivation and Kara takes care of her (or tries to).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: SuperCat Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Lost and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my amazing beta [Lostinlunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/pseuds/lostinlunar), she also came up with a title.

Kara was standing in the bullpen in front of Cat's office, watching as Cat slowly worked on something on her computer. It worried Kara since Cat never worked slowly; she worked on everything with a vigour that had always impressed so to see her work sluggishly was not something Kara was used to, and she didn't know what to do.

She had seen Cat like this only once before - the woman had worked herself into the ground, and Kara had never figured out the full reason why. Cat had just said she was stressed and left it at that and Kara had been too new to the job to even think about pushing for an answer.

This time, however, Kara had a fair idea about what had caused Cat to work too much and sleep too little - if she even slept at all.

Kara had approached her the previous day and tried to convince Cat to talk to her, but that had gone as well as anyone had expected it to. Kara was sent back out with a stern reminder that she was to mind her own business. And maybe that had been Kara's mistake, approaching this as Cat's employee. So, Kara got up, with a new tact and fresh hope, and entered Cat's office.

"Babe?" Kara said quietly, attempting not to startle Cat too much. She had chosen that specific pet-name because she knew how much Cat hated it - and, if nothing else, that would at least get her attention.

"Don't call me that," Cat mumbled distractedly, not looking up from her computer.

It made Kara smile, Cat may be unpredictable on many fronts, but at least on this, Kara always knew how she'd react. She also knew that the best way to get Cat's attention wasn't to start speaking and expecting Cat to listen, but instead to just stand and stare at her. And sure enough, Kara only had to stand for a handful of minutes, a new record, for Cat to look up at her.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"Because I'm worried about you," Kara answered, moving towards Cat and slowly reached out for Cat's computer, saving whatever she was working on and then closing it. It was a true testament to how out of it Cat really was that she just let Kara do it, a slightly unfocused look in her eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

Cat just shrugged in reply.

"Honey, I say this with all the love I have for you, but you have got to stop this," Kara said, standing up straight again and looking at Cat decisively.

The fire that Kara was so familiar with was suddenly back, burning bright in Cat's eyes.

"You don't get to decide what I can and can't do. You don't have the right to-"

"I do have the right," Kara interrupted, "as your girlfriend, I have every right to at least ask that you talk to me. So please, Cat. Talk to me."

The fire left Cat's eyes as soon as it had arrived. She slumped down in her seat and looked at her hands, folded on the desk in front of her.

Kara sighed quietly when she didn't say anything, "Cat, please. We haven't talked in almost a week. You haven't even let me back home for three days. I won't push, you know that, but I'm worried Cat. Please, let me in." The last sentence was whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

Kara turned around in frustration and suddenly became acutely aware that almost everyone was staring at them through the glass. She rolled her eyes, turned back to look at Cat and then moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The panicked question stopped Kara in her tracks.

"I'm going to have Eve cancel the rest of your day, and then I'm taking you home."

The Cat was up in a heartbeat and rounding her desk, "You can't do that!"

"Oh, I can, and I will."

They were standing almost toe to toe now. Kara did her level best to look calm, though a battle was raging inside her. Cat, for her part, looked slightly perturbed.

When Cat didn't say anything else, Kara turned and moved to Eve's desk.

"Clear the rest of Cat's day, and then you can take the day off too." Kara turned around, ignoring Eve's protests and entered Cat office again, texting Cat's driver to have the car brought out.

Cat was still standing in the middle of her office looking both annoyed, confused, and a little bit resigned. The sight made Kara smile on the inside while she moved around the office, gathering Cat's things. She walked towards Cat, grabbed her hand and led her towards Kara's office, much to the bemusement of both Cat and her employees.

Kara closed the door after them when they'd entered her office and let go of Cat's hand while she gathered her things. She turned just in time to see Cat sway on her feet and quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist. "Honey," Kara said on a sigh.

"Oh, don't start," Cat said, leaning her head on Kara's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Kara whispered, tugging Cat in a little tighter against her while she held their things in her other hand and then moved them out the door and towards Cat's private elevator. They both ignored the multitude of stares they were getting.

The ride in the car home was spent in silence with Cat leaning against Kara, and even though Kara could tell that Cat was incredibly tired, she was still awake by the time they entered the garage. Kara half led, half carried Cat to the elevator.

The apartment was quiet when they entered, and Kara felt Cat shiver slightly, further proving her hypothesis as to why Cat wasn't sleeping.

"I miss him too," Kara said to Cat as she led her to their bedroom.

Cat flinched slightly before tensing; Kara could feel her drawing in on herself. "I'm fine."

Kara just nodded, not the least bit convinced and sat Cat down on the edge of the bed and left her to undress while she went into the adjoining bathroom and got a glass of water. When she got back into their bedroom, Cat was sitting on the bed again in just her underwear.

"You should drink some water, honey," Kara said, handing the glass of water to Cat who, thankfully, took it without protest and downed it all in one go.

"I can take care of myself, you know," Cat snipped as she handed the glass back to Kara.

"I know. I like taking care of you."

Cat didn't reply, just moved up to lean back against the headboard, "You can go home now."

Kara sighed quietly in frustration at Cat's inability to let her in.

"No, Cat. I'm staying. Please?" She held up a hand to stop Cat before she could say anything.

"Did you know that the only reason I'm not dead on my feet like you are right now, is because I don't actually need as much sleep as you do? I've slept just as badly as you have, Cat. Please. Just… don't shut me out anymore. We'll text Carter when we wake up and ask him to call us when he can."

Kara moved over, so she was sitting sideways on the bed beside Cat, looking at her imploringly, "It's hard, I know - Carter being off at college - but please, don't let it break us apart."

She reached out a hand and let it hover inches from Cat's face but not touching, letting Cat decide if she wanted the contact. Kara almost sobbed in relief when Cat tilted her head and let her cheek rest in her palm.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I'm… I don't know what to do."

"That's okay, we'll figure it out together. Okay?"

Cat nodded, "Okay."

Kara smiled and pressed a kiss to Cat's cheek before super-speeding out of her clothes and then snuggled up close to Cat under the covers.

"I love you."

Cat smiled against Kara's shoulder, squeezing her waist a little tighter, "I love you too, darling."


End file.
